Field
This application is related to communications, and in particular, to machine-to-machine (“M2M”) communications.
Related Art
Machine-to-machine (“M2M”) communication refer to a category of communications carried out by, between and/or among devices, referred to as machines, adapted to send, receive or exchange, via such M2M communications, information for performing various applications (“M2M applications”), such as smart metering, home automation, eHealth and fleet management. In general, execution of the various applications, and in turn, the M2M communications attendant to such execution are carried out by the machines without necessitating human intervention for triggering, initiating and/or causing origination of the M2M communications. Understandably, successful implementation and proliferation of the M2M applications is likely dependent upon industry-wide acceptance of standards that ensure (e.g., define requirements for ensuring) interoperability among the various machines, which may be manufactured and operated by various entities.